


poolside surprise

by celestialfangs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialfangs/pseuds/celestialfangs
Summary: sayaka heads off to the pool for a dip, not excpecting someone else
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka
Kudos: 14





	poolside surprise

sayaka was tired after a day of investigating the first floor of the school. Feeling sweaty she decided to head out to the bathhouse to take a dip. Putting on a bathing suit and leaving her clothes behind in the changing room, she slowly submerged herself into the hot water of the pool. After a few minutes though, she heard some noise coming from the changing room. It sounded like 2 people but after a minute only one person walked in, it was junko. She was wearing a red and black bikini and had her usually 2 ponytails combined into one and walked up to the pool. ‘would you mind if I join you?’ her tone was more monotone and depressing then usual. ‘no, you can join if you wish to’ sayaka responded, lightly blushing. She had kept an eye out for junko for a while now knowing it was not the real one, and she was about to join her in the pool all alone. After junko stepped into the pool she got behind sayaka, grabbing her waist and whispering in her ear ‘I’ve heard you’ve taken a liking in me.’ sayaka got a chill down her spine feeling junko’s hot breath against her ear. ‘and where did you get that information from?’ sayaka asked. ‘oh don’t you know? Me and makoto are best friends, he tells me everything’ junko answered with a smirk on her face and lightly nibbling on sayaka’s ear while moving her hands upwards her body. sayaka grunted but she could not say she didn’t enjoy what junko was doing to her. Junko bit down harder on the tip of her ear, now squishing her breasts still clothed under her bathing suit. sayaka let out a squeal. ‘oh you like it, huh? Come get out’ junko let go of sayaka and climbed out of the pool, sitting in front of her, smiling. sayaka followed after her. ‘what now?’ she asked. ‘go lay down for me’ junko answered. sayaka quickly followed her orders and layed down on the cold, wet floor making her shiver slightly. Junko got on top of her pushing her breast onto sayaka’s, making the face of the girl underneath her completely red. ‘my my sayaka I thought idols could keep their composure’.  
Junko lightly tugged at the straps of sayaka’s bathing suit, ‘can I?’. sayaka nodded and junko started pulling her bathing suit off, then removing her own bikini top. Junko looked sayaka in her eyes with a grin before lowering her head and gently kissing down on her neck. After a few kisses and licks she bit down on the neck skin, making sayaka whimper. She moved on from sayaka’s neck and got close to her face, lips only a few inches apart. sayaka’s face was burning red, staring at junko longing for more. ‘sayaka.. I need to tell you something now before this escalates.’ Junko sat up right on top of sayaka and tugged at her pink hair, revealing short, slick black hair underneath. ‘I’m not junko.’ The girl looked sad and her tone changed, the confident girl was gone. ‘I’m sorry I should’ve told you earlier.’ Sayaka pulled the girl in close ‘I already know, mukuro’ then pulling her in closer in a deep kiss. In relief mukuro complied with sayaka, putting her hand in her dark blue hair. Her other hand slipping downwards. Mukuro broke their kiss, ‘can i?’ her hand rested under sayaka’s stomach. ‘please’ sayaka answered giving her a small smile. Mukuro kissed her again and moved her fingers downwards and started lightly rubbing against sayaka’s clit, making the girl beneath her mumble quiet moans between their kisses. She started picking up the pace and pressure, making circles around her most sensitive area, hitting all her right spots. Sayaka started bucking her hips into the other girl’s hand asking for more. Mukuro kept going faster and applying more pressure till she felt sayaka’s legs press together tightly around her, feeling her fingers get more wet and slimy and hearing her cry out her climax. Sayaka was breathing heavily underneath her, her eyelids heavy. ‘thanks..’ sayaka said, half drooling. ‘I have to pay you back now, come sit on my face, if you wish.’  
She looked at the girl on top of her with inviting eyes. ‘y-you don’t have to do t-that’ mukuro was more shy then before. ‘no it’s fine, it’ll be my pleasure.’ ‘o-okay then, I’ve never experienced this before’. Mukuro slid of her bikini panties and positioned herself above sayaka’s face. She felt sayaka’s hands wrap around her thighs, squishing them slightly, then sayaka started. She kissed her inner thighs to make mukuro even more sensitive, then kissed her way up to her pussy. First she gently kissed and licked the lips before pushing them aside with her tongue. Kissing her clit and starting to suck on it made the girl on top of her squirm and grab the hair she could get her hands on. When licking and sucking more roughly an quickly, mukuro started to move her hips in little swaying motions to apply more pressure. Sayaka let one hand go from her thighs and inserted two fingers into the quivering girl, making her even more noisy. She let out all her moans without trying to stay quiet. After continuously stimulating her more and more mukuro finally came and sayaka underneath her got a taste of it. Her legs were shaky and she grasped sayaka’s hair tight before letting out her final moan which could be heard through the bathhouse. After catching her breath she moved off of sayaka’s face, now sitting in front of her. ‘it’s almost nighttime, I think we better get going’. ‘good idea.’  
The two girls quickly washed off and went to retrieve their clothes.  
‘will we meet again soon?’ sayaka asked while mukuro put her pink pigtails back on. ‘you’ll find me again soon enough.’ She answered with a smile before heading off into the dorm hallway.


End file.
